The Craziest Thing Happened
by Canada-chan
Summary: Ok this story is a tree way cross over with Naruto Maximum Ride and Inuyasha. What happens is when three friends make a wish for their fav characters to appear, they do. This what they do until they figure out some way to get them back where they belong.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok this story is a three way crossover between Maximum Ride, Inuyasha, and Naruto. I dont own any of them. The OC's are based off of me and my friends. Enjoy! ^-^**

**'thoughts'**

"**talking"**

**Warning characters may be totally ooc.**

**Josie's point of view**

When I woke up this morning I was expecting it to be like any other morning, wake up and then try to go back to bed. Unfortunately I couldn't go back to bed due to Jay calling and inviting me over. So I dragged myself out of bed and went to her house. As soon as I walked through the door I was tackled by a screaming Cindy.

"OML JOSIE! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR FOREVER!"

"Cindy," I said incredulously, "You guys called me like, ten minutes ago"

"Oh, well, it still took you too long."

"Whatever, so what did you need me to come over for anyway?"

"Nothing really," said Jay entering the conversation, "we just wanted you to come over and we knew you would rush if we said it was an emergency."

"GUYS ITS 11:11 MAKE A WISH!" screamed Cindy. So we all wished.

'I wish I could meet Sesshomaru' thought Cindy.

'I wish Itachi could come visit me' thought Jay.

'I wish Fang would land here so I could meet him' was my wish.

"Well anyw-" Jay started saying before she was interrupted by a knock on the door. "who is it?" she called.

"Sesshomaru" was the reply. Cindy squealed and threw the door open.

"OML what are you doing here Fluffy?"

"Who is Fluffy?"

"YOU ARE!"

"No my name is Sesshomaru."

"Nope! You're Fluffy now!"

"It's best to just accept it or else you'll be arguing all night." I interrupted.

Sesshomaru started pouting, "Fine."

"Oh don't pout Fluffy." Cindy said, "It's not like they'll call you Fluffy."

"Yea," I said while trying not to laugh, "We'll just call you Sesshy!"

Sesshomaru groaned, "That's almost as bad as Fluffy!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"SHUT UP YOU GUYS!" screamed Jay.

Me and Sesshy blinked owlishly at her. "No need to shout Jay, geez."

Jay just growled at me and was about to start yelling at us for acting so immature when Cindy shouted.

"OML! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Thus making us all turn to see Cindy poking a highly irritated Itachi. You could almost hear Itachi chanting, 'Don't kill the annoying little girl. Don't kill the annoying little girl.'

"ITACHI!" Jay shouted before glomping him.

"Who the hackit is Itachi?" asked Cindy confusedly.

"Obviously that is Itachi" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was.

"Ohhhhhh, ok."

There was silence for a bit until I was pushed to the ground. There was an uncomfortable weight on my chest . I looked up and saw Fang, yes FANG, straddling me. Needless to say I quickly got a nosebleed and passed out.

*** Jay's POV ***

Wow, ok, I didn't know it was possible for someone to get such a bad nosebleed they would pass out just by looking at someone.

"It probably had something to do with the position they were in," said Itachi.

"I said that out loud?"

"Yes."

"Ah."

Silence...

"Awkward turtle!" shouted Cindy while doing the hand motions. Immediately after she said it there was a groaning noise.

"Oh that must be Josie," I said.

*** Josie's POV ***

"Ugh," I groaned, "what happened?"

"You got a nosebleed and passed out 'cus Fang was straddling you!" Cindy informed me.

"Oh yeah...what's Fang doing here anyway?"

"I dunno we didn't ask him."

"Seriously?" I asked in a you're-such-an-idiot tone of voice.

"Yep!" she said in an overly cheerful voice.

"That's—not whatever. Anyway, what are you doing here, Fang?"

"I'm not quite sure," he said, "one minute I'm flying the next I'm falling and landing on you."

"Ah...ok," I said.

More silence...

"HOW THE HACKIT DID YOU GUYS EVEN GET HERE!" screamed Cindy out of the blue.

They thought for a bit before Itachi said, "I'm not quite sure." The others nodded in agreement while Cindy, Jay, and I face faulted.

"Well do you know how to get back?" asked Jay.

"No," said Sesshomaru.

"No idea," said Itachi.

"I'm with them, I don't know," said Fang.

"Ok then, you guys can stay with us!" exclaimed Cindy.

I interrupted the guys replies with, "Us? Cindy have you forgotten that both of us have our own homes to go to?"

"Of course I haven't," she said, "We can stay at Jay's place until they figure out how to get home."

"Whatever, fine we can stay."

"YAY!" Cindy screamed and jumped on Sesshy's back. Jay quickly joined her near Sesshy while Fang stood around them trying to figure out why they were so hyped up over this Sesshy guy. I stood away from them next to Itachi.

"Don't worry 'tachi-chan," I told him, "you'll get used to them eventually, heck you might even find it fun to join in once in a while!"

"I sincerely doubt that, but thank-you for trying to cheer me up."

I grinned up at him,('cus, dang, he's tall). "You're welcome, now c'mon," I said while dragging him over to the others.

Cindy saw me and Itachi walking over so she jumped on Itachis back and said, "Onward weasel!"

"Weasel?" Itachi asked incredulously.

"Yes, Weasel!" she shouted.

Itachi grimaced at her loud voice right next to his ear but started walking any way. "Where are we going anyway?" he couldn't help but ask.

"We're going...um...where are we going again Jay?"

Jay sighed, "We are going to the mall. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Um...a lot."

"Yeah I realized that."

"So," I said, "We're going to the mall?"

"Yep!" Cindy answered.

"Ok then what are waiting for? Let's go!"

"We were waiting for you, num nuts."

"No need to call me names you bloody hoser."

"Since when are you a British Canadian?"

"Since now yeh flea bitten scumbag!"

"And now you're a pirate." Jay chimed in.

"Vat in ze vorld do you people vant from me?"

They both stared at me with this wide eyed look on their faces, "I don't even know what that was supposed to be!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Either do I," I replied, "Either do I."

We all stopped there and looked around to find our new house guests staring at us like we were insane. Which is actually very likely.

What was going through the guys's heads just so happened to be the same thing, 'How long a I going to be stuck here with these insane girls?'

**And that's it for now because SOMEONE *cough cough* C-A! *cough cough* keeps bugging me about posting. Well I hope you enjoy this brain child of mine! (That sounded really weird didn't it? Oh well.) **


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been a really long time hasn't it? Well, I'm back thanks to my persistent friends who seem to enjoy making me post stuff here. Well, since it has been so long I have no idea where my initial story plot was supposed to go so I'm just going to wing it. **

***At the mall***

After an hour of walking around the mall the guys were about ready to leave and find their own way around this new world. It started off with all of us three girls hiding out in the bathroom for twenty minutes putting makeup on and talking. From there we walked around the entire mall a few times, entering any store that caught our eye. Suddenly Jay stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk effectively creating a road block of sorts.

"What's wrong Jay?" I asked hoping that it wasn't that big of a deal. She slowly pointed across the street at a trio that consisted of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Now that was big! We rushed over leaving Cindy and the boys to fend for themselves though, they followed us anyway. Once we arrived in front of them Jay quickly got introductions out of the way.

"Hi!" she happily exclaimed, "I'm Jay, this is Josie and the others are Cindy, Sesshomaru, Fang, and Itachi." At the sight of Itachi, Sasuke stood up straight and glared what he thought was a fearsome looking glare but actually more looked like he was constipated. "What are you doing here?"

Itachi stared down at his younger brother, a look of cool distain evident in his eyes, "Foolish little brother, I am here because I chose to be." This response angered the duck butt head and caused him to attack, and fail terrifically.

Jay grabbed Sasuke by his hair and pulled him back, "What do you think you're doing you idiot?" she shouted angrily, "We're in the middle of a crowded mall and you think it's a good idea to start a fight?" She pulled a gun out from behind her and pointed it in the middle of his forehead. Right when she was about to shoot Cindy pulled Sasuke to the side.

"Speak for yourself!" she shouted to Jay.

"But he deserves to die," I chimed in.

"See," Jay said to Cindy, "Josie agrees with me!"

"Well, Josie's stupid!"

"Well then see if I ever help you again."

Naruto interrupted the mostly meaningless fight by saying, "It doesn't matter, besides why would you want to kill Sasuke? He's my friend!"

Sasuke's immediate reply was, "We are not friends. I have no friends. I don't need friends, I just need to kill him." He pointed at Itachi during the last sentence.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes, "Oh, Sasuke!"

Naruto, sort of upset by Sasuke, decided to see if maybe Sakura changed her mind since they were right next to a restaurant. "So, Sakura, would you like to go somewhere to eat? With me? Like...a date?"

Sakura thought for a bit, "Would Sasuke come?"

"No."

"Well then, no!" this statement was accentuated by a punch to the face.

Jay quickly rushed over to where Naruto fell and hoped to take care of him. I looked over at Sakura with disgust, "You couldn't have just said no? You had to injure your teammate? What if you had been attacked by someone? Would you just let Sasuke do all the work? Would you just stand there in the background hoping they don't notice you? Yeah, that's what I thought." Sakura just stood there for a bit looking lost, then she recovered and grew disdainful.

"Why should I care what you or that baka does? I don't care what you think because you don't even have ninja training. Plus I have really good chakra control so there."

"And that helps you in a fight when...?"

"Well, when Sasuke and Naruto are passed out I help them recover with my mad nurse skills!"

"But what about the enemy ninja?"

"They usually run away after they pass out. Probably because they're scared to face me."

"Or because they don't want to waste they're energy on you," I said before walking away to check on Naruto and Jay. "How is he?" I asked Jay.

"He should be fine," Jay replied, "A little bruised but fine."

"Good."

Naruto stirred a bit before opening his eyes. He looked up and noticed two girls staring at him. He looked away, then looked back. Suddenly he shouted a bit panicked, "Who are you?"

"So thats the thanks we get for making sure she didn't severely injure you with that punch?"

"Who?"

"Sakura."

"Oh, yeah it never gets too bad," he said looking downcast, "it's not as bad as...no never mind."

"You can tell us," Jay said gently.

"Yeah, don't worry we won't tell anyone," I said hoping to eradicate his fear.

"Well, the villagers don't really like me and it shows. I had to grow up hated by everyone except for Jiji, Ayame, and ," he said slightly tearing up.

I hugged him, "Don't worry, I'll love you. Just call me Nee-chan!" I said while smiling at him.

"Alright then, nee-chan," he said slightly unsure.

"Ahem," came from behind us, "If you're done with your sappy moment, we have to go because I think the mall police are on their way." I looked back and saw that it was Fang who said that. We nodded and stood preparing to leave.

As we pushed through the crowd that had grown while we were distracted Cindy was being increasingly fractious. Especially since Sasuke was with us, imagine having two Sakuras with you. Although she wasn't _that_ bad, it was still annoying the way she seemed to revere him.

After we got away from the masses I turned to Sakura and Sasuke, "Why are you two following us anyway?"

"If Kakashi-sensei found us separated who know what he would do!" exclaimed with Cindy nodding in the background.

I sighed, "Fine, whatever!"

So off we went going where ever the road may take us, meaning, home.

**Okay, I'm not sure about the ending of this chapter, but oh well. Anyway, I hope you liked it and have fun waiting for the next installment *evil laughter***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I know what your thinking, 'Another chapter? So soon?' Yeah yeah, you have DB to thank for this since she keeps yelling at me even though I. Just. Posted. So here you are. Enjoy.**

***HOME***

Almost as soon as we entered the house chaos erupted. Sasuke was trying to kill Itachi...again, Naruto was digging in the kitchen looking for instant ramen, Sesshy and Fang started playing some card game that, when you got closer, was obviously go fish, Cindy and Sakura were giving each other make-overs, which left me and Jay to deal with the new problem at the door. This problem came in the form of Hatake Kakashi who was looking for his team.

"Hello, ladies. I believe you have my gennins in there."

Sakura looked up from Cindy's hair, "Kakashi-sensei! We were shopping but then we went with these civilians because they were nice!"

"Says who?" I mumbled to myself.

"That's nice," said Kakashi, "but where's everyone else?"

"Sasuke-kun's in the other room fighting with his brother, I'm sure he's winning!"

"And Naruto?"

"Oh. Naruto-baka's in the kitchen stuffing his face."

Kakashi thought back over his conversation with Sakura. "Wait," he said, "did you say his brother? As in, Uchiha Itachi?"

"Yeah," she replied, "they've been fighting almost nonstop."

"Well, Itachi hasn't done anything Sasuke's the one who keeps starting it." Jay said to defend Itachi.

"Well he shouldn't even be here. He's a murderer!" cried Sakura

"I'm about to become a murderer." Jay said, pulling out her gun again.

Sakura hid behind Cindy, confident that Jay wouldn't shoot her friend. Cindy walked up to Jay, ignoring her weapon, and smacked her upside the head. "Owie! What was that for?" Jay exclaimed.

"We don't threaten to shoot our guests," Cindy lectures Jay.

"Speak for yourself," I interrupted, "You're the main reason nobody wants to come over here, because you scare them all with your death threats."

"Oh yeah," Cindy said, remembering various times that happened, "Good times, good times."

"Ahem," came from the doorway, "May I at least come in?" asked Kakashi.

"Sure come on in."

Kakashi walked in and was immediately sucked in to the amusingly serious go fish game. "So what do we do now?" I asked.

My question was simultaneously answered both by Cindy and Sakura continuing their make-overs, and by Itachi and Sasuke chrashing through the wall into the living room. "What do you think you're doing?" screamed Jay.

"You two had better fix this and clean up the mess!" I added.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you alright?" came from, you guessed it, Sakura and Cindy. Interestingly enough the loud noise that accompanied crashing though walls didn't even make those playing go fish look up from their cards for the slightest amount of time. Interested by their reaction, or lack there of, I walked over and watched them play.

They went around the circle in this order, Sesshomaru, Fang, Kakashi. They kept going and going. After about an hour there was still no winner and I was getting curious. Eventually I exploded, "How are you still playing and there not be a winner! That's pretty impossible!"

Kakashi lazily looked up, "We still have cards so we're still playing," he said as though it should have been obvious. I growled in annoyance and stormed off. In the kitchen I started making a few packages of ramen noodles for me, Jay, and Naru-chan to share. We started eating but was inturrupted by another loud bang. We ran out of the living room to see C-a and Sakura arguing about who deserves to date Sasuke more.

"I knew him longer!"

"I don't care, anyway, he likes me more!"

"How do you know?"

And thus Sakura gained another rival for Sasukes affections.

**I think I'll stop here. It's shorter than usual but whatever.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty then, just saw the new Twilight movie, Breaking Dawn Part 1. It was awesome! Anyway, heres the next chapter. P.S. I don't own any of these because if I did...there would most likely be a lot less chapters/volumes/books.**

***AT HOME(still)***

Now that Sakura has another Inoesque person to argue with over Sasuke the house was never silent, and let me tell you that is not fun. All day and all night. The constant bickering kept us awake all the time and gave everyone an almost constant headache. Finally after the first week Sasuke snapped.

"Would you two shut up!" he thundered.

"B-but Sasuke-kun," stuttered Sakura pathetically, "she doesn't deserve you!"

"And you do?" he asked dryly.

"W-well," she stammered blushing.

"You don't. And I don't even like you. I never will. You're weak."

Sakura was in tears by the end of the sentence. Her lip trembled as she tried to hold back the pain she felt at those words. "I-I I have to go." she ran out the door, blinded slightly by tears. This caused her to run into random objects such as the couch, the lamp, the coatrack, and, of course, walls.

Cindy looked up at Sasuke hopeful that he wouldn't give her the same harsh treatment. Sasuke gave her a critical eye over and nodded slowly, "You could work," he said thoughtfully. Cindly obviously brightened at his words.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, you can defend yourself and hold your own in a fight, right?"

"Are you kidding?" Jay interrupted, "She's broken my foot before!"

"And almost broke my nose!" I chimed in.

"Hn, you're better than the pink abomination," Sasuke smirked.

"So?" Cindy asked expectantly.

"You can be my girlfriend," he answered.

Jay and my thoughts were the same, 'Bastard'.

"Yes!" squealed Cindy.

"You're going to regret this," Jay warned.

"Why would I do that?" Cindy questioned while hanging off Sasuke's arm.

Itachi stared at his younger brother before saying, "So. You are planning to revive the clan with her?" causing the new couple to blush, Cindy more so than Sasuke.

"W-what? I don't. Ahem. I don't know what you're talking about." he said, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

"You do want to revive the clan do you not? If you do you know what you have to do. I am not sure how I feel about your choice, but I suppose I have no say anymore, do I?"

"Of course you don't! You lost that right when you killed everyone in our clan!"

"It was all for the better."

"Yeah right. Whatever you say psycho!"

"Boys calm down or I'll kick you out even though it's not my house!" I threatened.

That shut them up pretty quickly. I looked around the room and saw that go fish game still. Going. On. "What the heck guys! How is the game(That anyone who's reading this just lost.) still going!"

"Well," Kakashi started, "no one's won yet."

"So?"

"We've stopped to eat and sleep don't worry. Oh, and to go to the bathroom."

"That has nothing to do with anything! You've been playing this for over a week! That's pretty insane."

"Whoever said we were sane?"

"True true, otherwise you would be boring!"

"See? Now let us get back to our game, we already lost some game time from Itachi talking to Sasuke."

"Fine, play your game, I don't care anymore."

Sakura walked back in shortly after this, puffy eyed and depressed. No one said anything. All eyes were on her as she walked over to her room and shut the door.

"Awkward turtle," Jay said after a few moments of silence, while doing the hand motion.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Cindy replied, "we had been friends."

"I still don't understand why you wanted to be her friend."

"Because she's awesome! Or at least she was before she went all crazy on me."

"Well, whatever, just forget about it," I intervened, "it doesn't matter."

"To you maybe!"

"She wasn't a good friend to begin with!" came from Jay.

"That's only because you didn't get to know her!"

"Neither did you! You two were only friends for like a day or two!"

"Well, shut up!"

"Just leave it," I stopped a budding fight, "It's not a big deal."

Cindy growled and looked away. Jay just sighed and everyone else just continued on with their lives.

**Okay, that's it for now. Hope you liked it a bit.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. I got yelled at again for taking too long.*Pouts***

**Naruto: Don't take so long and you won't get yelled at. **

**Me: But Naru-chan you're supposed to be on my side! I'm your Nee-san!**

**Naruto: -.-' Just write the story.**

**Me: Fine but you do the disclaimer!**

**Naruto: Canada-chan doesn't own any of the characters used in this story. Heck, she owns less stuff than me!**

**Me: Rub it in Naru-chan, rub it in.**

***AT HOME***

A couple weeks after that event, our "family" had grown into a sort of routine that consisted of Itachi, Sesshomaru, and Kakashi STILL playing that game, somehow. However we did finally convince them to sleep so, go us. Jay had to wake up around seven to cook breakfast for everyone seeing as how she was the only one who could cook. The next one to wake up was surprisingly Naruto. He would wake up and sit in the kitchen to watch Jay cook. From there, Cindy and Sasuke would leave their sanctuary of a bedroom when Jay called everyone for breakfast.

Sakura would appear for breakfast before going back to where she spent her time. We weren't quite sure where she went, but she never bothered us so we let her be. The last to wake would always be me, rolling out of bed around noon. That was until Cindy decided she wanted to do something different from usual.

"Wake up!" Cindy screamed in an attempt to wake me, "We are going out today!"

I groaned and covered my head with my pillow to block out the screeching of my friend, "What time is it?"

"It's ten so wake up!"

"Too early."

By now Cindy was fuming, "Wake up or I'll get Sasuke to set you up with You-Know-Who."

"Voldemort?"

"No you idiot! Rock Lee!"

"You wouldn't."

"Says who?" Cindy threw back at me as she started walking out, "Oh Sasuke!"

"Wait!" I called scrambling to get out of my bed, "I'm up, I'm up!"

"Good!" she said with a sickly sweet smile, "Now get dressed! We're going to the mall!"

"Why?" I sighed.

"Because I'm bored." And with that she left the room to let me get dressed. When I emerged from my room the first thing to come from her mouth was, "What the hackit are you wearing?"

"Clothes?" I responded confused. I mean, sure jeans and a t-shirt aren't very pretty but we were just going to the mall.

"You're wearing that to pick up a boyfriend?" she asked in disbelief.

"I'm not trying to pick up a boyfriend."

"You have to!" she whined, "You're the only single one left!"

"No I'm not there's still Jay."

"Jay's dating Naruto."

Silence reigned for a moment before I dashed down the hallway to find Naruto and Jay. I came upon them sitting together in the living room. "Guys," I began, "why didn't tell me you were dating!"

Naruto looked up, "Ah, Josie nee-chan, we just told people this morning but you were still asleep."

"We were going to tell you when you woke up but you obviously found out already."

"Oh, I see," I paused for a moment, "My little brother and my friend are dating! Weird."

They sweat dropped, "Yes Josie, we are," Jay said as though she was talking to a child.

I stuck my tongue out at her, there was no reason to be so mean.

***A COUPLE HOURS LATER***

***POV CINDY***

I eventually got Josie to change, thank God. Seriously, who in their right mind would wear jeans and a t-shirt to find a boyfriend? Whatever, what matters is that I got her changed and out of the house.

***BACK TO POV OF JOSIE***

How did I let Cindy talk me into wearing this? I thought to myself, my eye twitching with irritation. I hadn't even known that I owned these clothes. I crossed my arms over my chest trying to hide the atrocious revealing clothing that I was forced into.

"Stop pouting," Cindy lectured me, "This is for your own good."

"Hmph," was all she got in response from me.

She rolled her eyes at my antics, "Honestly, I never thought _I_ would be the responsible one."

"I have all rights to be mad at you for making me do this."

Little did we know at the time a similar conversation was going on at the other side of the mall.

***OTHER SIDE OF THE MALL***

"Come on, you look nice!" said a teenage girl with four spiky pigtails, "Besides you promised you would try."

"Getting me drunk and cajoling an agreement from me does not count as me giving my consent for this," responded an angry looking red head.

"It works for me!" the girl said happily, "Now let's go. If we want to find you a decent girlfriend we'll have to start now." With those words the girl began to drag away the younger looking boy.

***BACK WITH CINDY AND JOSIE***

"How about him?"

"No."

"Him?"

"No! Seriously at least look at the boys you're trying to set me up with! That one had a girlfriend!"

"So?"

I shook my head and started walking away.

"Come on Josie! I was joking! Get back here!"

I turned my head to yell back at her but since I wasn't looking where I was walking I ran Into somebody.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I asked in a rush

The person I bumped into looked up from where he fell from the unexpected impact and I got lost in his sea green eyes. I didn't notice he said something until I saw his lips moving.

"I-I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I'm fine, are you okay? You dazed off a bit there."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Neither me nor the dreamy red head noticed the evil smiled that grew on the faces of our companions.

"So little brother," the blonde girl started, "who's your friend here?"

"Oh, this is..." he trailed off having not received a name.

"Josie," Cindy supplied, coming up from behind me, "and I'm Cindy, her friend. You are?"

"Temari," the blonde girl replied, "and this is my little brother Gaara."

"You two can go talk over there," Cindy said while pushing me into Gaara, "I need to speak with Temari."

***WITH CINDY AND TEMARI***

"We need to set them up," Cindy said determinedly.

Temari nodded, "Here's the plan."

**Alright longest chapter yet! Anyway, I'm not sure about the ending but whatever. Thank-you for reading! ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey! I'm back! Did you guys miss me?**

***silence* -cricket- -cricket-**

**Me: Wow thanks a lot. *sarcasm***

**Naruto: Hey, I've been with you the entire time. I can't miss you then.**

**Me: -hmph-**

**Naruto: -sigh- just do the the stupid disclaimer.**

**Me: No! *turns head away***

**Naruto: Fine then. *mumbles to himself* and she claims to be the OLDER sister**

**Me: I heard that!**

**Naruto: Whatever. Canada-chan doesn't own any of the characters in the story. All she owns is a giant pack of chicken ramen noodles...yeah -_-'**

**Me: *hugs the ramen noodles and smiles dopily* Yeah.**

_Thoughts_

**At Home**

Things were moving along as normally move along. The seemingly never ending go fish game continued, Cindy and Sasuke got into the habit of sucking face whenever they were near each other, Naruto and Jay had their cutesy couple moments occasionally. Those moments were photographed and put into a scrapbook by Josie.

However all of these events came to a stop, even the go fish game, when Cindy stood up and shouted about her most recent idea for fun.

"I have the best idea!" was what came out of her mouth.

"What is it now?" I asked tiredly, exhausted from her other "brilliant ideas" that included saving the neighborhood squirrels who evidently don't want to be saved and freeing the zoo animals who went into the city terrifying all of the civilians.

"We should play seven minutes in heaven!" she cried excitedly.

Suddenly Temari popped in dragging Gaara and Kankuro along behind her.

"Did someone say seven minutes in heaven?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Cindy answered, "Do you want to play?"

Temari looked around at everybody in the room, "Yeah! Why else would I have come?

Jay shrugged, "No idea. Wait. How did you know we were going to play seven minutes in heaven?"

Temari looked at Jay, "That...is a very good question."

"Go fish, sucka!" interrupted any conversation that may have continued from that.

Everyone looked over to those playing go fish to see Sesshomaru looking extremely proud of himself while Itachi looked less than happy.

"You have to have the card!" Itachi yelled at Sesshomaru, "I even made sure you did!"

"You looked at my cards?" Fluffy asked incredulously, "When?"

"When everyone else was sleeping." Itachi answered.

"Ah."

Those playing go fish looked around at each other for a few seconds before simultaneously setting down their card into the pile, mixing them up, and picking up all new cards to continue their game. Then they noticed how everyone in the room was staring at them.

"Is something wrong?" Kakashi asked doing his weird eye smile thing.

Those not playing the game were weirded out and could only shake their heads no to the question.

The players shrugged at each other before continuing their game.

Cindy interrupted the few moments of silence that followed this encounter with, "Soo...do you guys want to start playing the game now?"

We all gave our consent to begin. Cindy wrote everyones names on individual pieces of paper (even those playing go fish) and put them into a hat. Then Jay took the hat from Cindy, shook it a bit before pulling out two names.

"Sakura and Fang," she laughed as she announced the first people. Fang blanched as soon as he heard his name.

"Noooo!" he screamed as he was thrown into the closet with Sakura.

Those of us outside the closet winced with sympathy as Fangs horrified screams grew louder.

After Fangs seven minutes of torture Jay pulled another couple names. Those names were Cindy and Sasuke. Those minutes were a lot quieter than when Fang and Sakura were in the closet.

"Well that was boring." Jay said before pulling out the next names.

"Maybe for you it was boring," Cindy mumbled to herself.

"Oh shut up, anyway the next people are Gaara and Josie."

Neither of us moved when our names were called. Temari physically picked up her little red headed brother and set him in the closet. Cindy, Jay, and Naru-chan pulled me up and pushed me to the closet step-by-step.

Jay started the timer and Temari yelled through the door, "If you guys don't kiss we'll add another seven minutes!"

I looked at Gaara and blushed slightly at the thought of kissing him.

***Gaara's POV***

_What should I do? I mean she's nice and I kind of like her but I don't know how she feels about me. _I looked up at Josie to see her looking down and blushing. _Does that mean she wants me to kiss her or she doesn't want me to kiss her and she's just embarrassed about being stuck here. Ah,well. There's nothing wrong with trying so..._

***Josie POV***

I looked up to break the ice but found myself unable to do so because I found my mouth being occupied by Gaara's. I was surprised. Immensely so. But after I got over my shock I started kissing back.

***Gaara POV***

_Ok I'm kissing her. She isn't doing anything. What should I do? _

After those thoughts ran through my head she began to kiss back. _Alright now I'll just..._

***Josie POV***

I felt Gaara relax a bit before he slowly licked my lips asking for entrance. I opened my mouth to let him in. I tangled my hands in his fiery red locks of hair. Then the closet door opened. Everyone looked in laughing slightly. Well, some people were laughing slightly while others were rolling on the floor laughing. (*cough cough* Naruto)

Me and Gaara didn't notice the door had opened until Temari cleared her throat to get our attention. We separated. I blushed when I saw that everyone witnessed what just happened. Suddenly Gaara stood up looking same as always. Those outside the door were waiting to see what he would do and were surprised when all he did was close the closet door again.

I looked up at him, also surprised. He sat down in front of me an stroked one of my still slightly red cheeks before pulling me in for another kiss.

***Outside The Closet Third Person POV***

"Well that was..shocking," Kankuro said astounded that, that was in fact his little brother who was making out with a girl.

Cindy looked over at Temari grinning before saying, "Well, I guess we accomplished our goal without even trying!"

"Yeah, I guess we did," she responded, amazed that it worked so well, "It was easier than I expected."

Naruto suddenly stopped laughing and said, "Wait a minute. That's my sister in there! Hey!"

**Me: Alright what do you guys think?**

**Gaara: I know what I think.**

**Me: Seriously? I think you may be spending to much time with Naru-chan.**

**Naruto: Hey! Don't blame me for you're boyfriends sudden bout of pervyness. Anyway, isn't there something you need to do?**

**Me: Oh yeah. I got the idea for them to play seven minutes in heaven from The 5th Alice, happy Naru-chan?**

**Naruto: Very much so**

**Me: Good, good. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: New Chapter!**

**Naruto: *sleeping***

**Me: Seriously Naru-chan?**

**Gaara: Well, he did have a long night. That kept all of us awake.**

**Me: -sigh- True but he was going to do my disclaimer.**

**Gaara: I can do it.**

**Me: Really?**

**Gaara: For a cookie.**

**Me: Fine. I'll give you a cookie...**_**after**_** you do the disclaimer.**

**Gaara: Canada-chan doesn't own any of us, whether she wants to or not.**

**Me: *kisses his cheek* Thank-you Gaa-chan. *hands him a cookie***

**Gaara: *noms on cookie***

***At Home***

***Third Person POV***

Everyone stood awkwardly around the closet.

"So..." started Naruto, "What do we do now?"

"I guess we find another closet," Jay answered and went of in search of a way to finish the game that takes place behind closed doors.

After a few minuets of wait, during which Cindy and Sasuke decided to suck face, again, Jay called to everyone from the opposite part of the house.

"Hey guys!" she shouted, "I found a closet and it's even bigger than the other one!"

"Sweet!" called Cindy as she pulled away from Sasuke with a small popping sound.

Naruto walked over to where he thought he heard Jay's voice come from only to get lost in the fairly large house. He passed a whole lot of empty bedrooms. More than anyone should ever need. Eventually he wound up in a bathroom he didn't remember ever seeing before. He scratched his head, confused, before continuing on his search for Jay and the elusive closet.

Finally after passing who knows how many rooms, Naruto made it to where everyone in the house seemed to be. Even Gaara and Josie were out of the closet making this whole search seem unimportant. However the most surprising part may be that Jay and Josie were both hugging Gaara.

Now, Naruto processed this as his girlfriend is hugging another boy. So he did what he felt was most rational and shouted, "What's going on?"

Jay looked at her blonde idiot bemused, "I'm hugging my duck!"

"Your what?" Naruto asked confused.

"My duck, Gaara is now my duck. Which mean that Kankuro is also my duck and that Temari is my sister!"

"Soo...duck means brother now?" a still confused Naruto asked to be sure.

"Yes duck, keep up!" Josie exclaimed exasperated with the banana blond idiot.

Naruto was silent for a few minutes. "Alright then, I guess...So anyways, what did I miss?"

"Well, Temari had to go into the closet with Sesshomaru, Josie and Gaara met up with us after that. Cindy started playing with Fluffy's hair and Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro became my siblings." Jay relayed all of the events that took place while Naruto was lost.

"Wow, how long was I lost?"

"Um, about twenty minutes, why?" answered Jay.

"Because that's a lot of stuff that happened!"

"I guess it was a lot," Josie considered.

"Where were you?" Cindy asked loudly.

"I got lost. There's a butt load of rooms back there!" Naruto defended himself.

"Yeah, there are, aren't there," Jay said proud of her maze-like home.

"Why do you have so many rooms?" Cindy asked.

"I don't really know," was the only response Jay could give, "Maybe they'll come into use in the future though."

"Whatever, do you want to continue playing or are we done?" Cindy asked.

"Sure, we can continue," Jay said while pulling out names.

**Me: Does this count as a cliffhanger?**

**Gaara: Probably.**

**Me: Hmm, well sorry then for those reading but I just don't feel like writing more right now. Oh, also I apparently got the rules for seven-minutes-in-heaven wrong so...yeah, sorry about that, I've never played it before.**

**Gaara: Does it even matter if you got the rules wrong?**

**Me: I don't know...probably not.**

**Gaara: Well are we done here? I know something I'd like to do with you right now but we'll need a bit more than seven minutes.**

**Me: You really need to stop hanging around Naruto...then again I can't say I'm mad about it...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Yes! Another chapter! My inspiration came from watching Ninjabridge's parody of Naruto. So be prepared for quotes from there!**

**Naruto: Seriously? -_-'**

**Me: Yes, seriously.**

**Naruto: -sigh- Whatever, my idiot of a sister doesn't own any of us nor does she own Ninjabridge**

**Me: Hey, don't be mean to your big sister! Hey, I didn't have to beg you to do the disclaimer!**

**Naruto: Yeah, I figured I would do it so I wouldn't be threatened with noogies. *glares at me***

**Me: True...anyway, on with the story!**

***Still at Home***

"Me and Naruto!" Jay finished her sentence.

"Oh joy," I groaned sarcastically. It was a well known fact that Naruto and Jay got it on like rabbits...often. However the looks on the two lovers faces were completely different than the ones on everyo-

"A NARRATOR!" Naruto yelled while throwing a kunai in my direction, cutting off my description.

Jay didn't know what to think about her boyfr-

"THERE SHE IS AGAIN!" again with the throwing of the kunai and the yelling.

This time however the yell was shortly followed by a disembodied voice, "JESUS CHRIST! MY F***ING THROAT IS BLEEDING!"

"Get out of my brain!" the crazy blonde shouted.

"O–kay then," Jay said, trying to move on from the random outbursts, "Come on Naruto. Into the closet."

"Will the rower be there?"

"Who the hackit is the rower?" Jay couldn't help but ask.

"He rows the boat! He is AMAZING!"

"Alright then...we'll get you your pills after the closet," Jay said, once again trying to usher the moronic blonde to privacy.

"I don't need pills! I just need cigarettes!" Naruto exclaimed before taking a huff on a randomly pulled out, already lit, cancer stick, "Ah thats good ash. Finish your smoke Cindy!"

"But it tastes like burning!" Cindy yelled.

"That means it's working!" Naruto yelled back.

I reached over and took away both of their cigarettes, "No smoking inside you idiots!"

"Come on!" Naruto angrily shouted, "I need to smoke! It helps me breathe! It gives me inner strength!"

"No it doesn't," I said.

"You lie!" was his retort.

"Naruto, listen to your sister." Kakashi said without looking up from the go-fish game.

" YES, DAVID BOWIE-SAMA-SENSEI-SEMPAI-SAN-SAMA...KUN!" Naruto excitedly yelled to his teacher.

"I told you I'm not David Bowie," Kakashi lazily replied.

'David Bowie will never understand the pain I feel inside. The pain that comes from being intensely gorgeous and loved by millions of people around the world. God I hate myself.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Actually I totally get where your coming from Sasuke." Kakashi, ahem, David Bowie replied to the thought.

"HOLY CRAP YOU CAN READ SASUKE'S MIND?" Naruto asked.

"I'm David Bowie, I can do anything!" David Bowie happily replied.

"I thought you said you weren't David Bowie," Jay skeptically told off the teacher.

"I'm not," was the sad reply from Not-David-Bowie.

"I LOVE YOU DAVID BOWIE-SAMA-SENSEI-SEMPAI-SAN-SAMA...KUN! the hyper blonde yelled.

An awkward pause fell over the room for a moment that I ended with, "I like One Piece."

"What does One piece have to do with anything!" Cindy shouted at me.

"I like One Piece."

"Yeah but it seems really out of place to just mention it like that," Jay continued Cindy's thought, "It didn't even sound like a joke or anything."

"I like One Piece."

"STOP SAYING ONE PIECE!" Cindy screamed at me.

Right when I was about to say it again just to piss Cindy off, Jay grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a bruising kiss before shoving him into the closet, quickly following him.

***A Few Minutes Later***

"Wow, they're really going at it aren't they?" Sasuke asked in response to the loud thumps and moans coming from behind the closed door.

"Yep," I replied, "though, you and Cindy weren't much better."

"At least we got out of the closet when we were supposed to!" Cindy defended herself and Sasuke.

"Shut up," I said looking away, feeling a slight blush take over my face.

Finally Jay and Naruto left the closet looking completely sated.

"Ah," Naruto said, "time for the best cigarette of my entire life...ahhhhh."

**Me: There! I actually don't feel bad for ending it there because there's nothing much else to add...**

**Naruto: I can't believe you just wrote this.**

**Me: I know, isn't it awesome!**

**Naruto: Almost all of the story is quotes -_-'**

**Me: Funny quotes...oh also don't ever start smoking or I will noogie you so hard your grandchildren will feel it.**

**Naruto: I wasn't planning on it.**

**Me: Good**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Yep, I have another chapter, finally. I have had no inspiration for the longest time and I still have no inspiration but I'll try to give you another chapter. So, sorry if it sucks.**

**Naruto: You haven't talked to me as much recently!**

**Me: I'm sorry Naru-chan I don't get too many chances to talk to you. I miss you too. Maybe I'll try harder to keep in touch if you say the disclaimer.**

**Naruto: Fine, Canada-chan owns nothing...literally nothing.**

**Me: Yep! ^-^ Wait, that's not a good thing is it? -_-' Oh well, I hope you like this chapter!**

***Still at Home, We Almost Never Leave This Place***

I quickly grabbed the still lit cigarette from my little brother and threw it out the window. "No," I ordered him. Naruto looked sadly out at his cigarette before shrugging and getting over it. The avid go fish players realized they were almost out of cards and were about to add another deck into their game when they realized there were no more decks. They had used every single deck in the house already so their only solution was to go buy more.

However, they realized that they had no money and only one of them actually knew how to use it and on top of that they had no idea where the store even was! Thus the only solution was to go ask Jay, Cindy, and I to go buy them some more cards.

I had been in the middle of getting lunch when they approached us with the intention of getting new cards. "We need to go shopping," Fang bluntly stated.

We stared at him for a few moments before Jay asked, "Whyyy?"

"We seem to have used every single card in the house for our game but we need more," was Sesshomarus response.

"Well, we _are_ running out of food so I guess we can go shopping. How about we go right after lunch?" I questioned the avid go-fishers.

"That shall work," Itachi spoke for the small group.

"Good," I smiled, "Now who's hungry for sandwiches and ramen noodles?"

***AFTER LUNCH***

***AT WALMART(We finally left the house!)***

As soon as we stepped foot in the store Cindy ran off shouting about food and how much she loves Walmart.

"Okay then," I said awkwardly, "Jay you can go make sure that Cindy's not eating food we haven't bought or random people that she mistakes for candy people." Jay laughed a bit and took off in the direction Cindy went. I turned to the go-fishers, "I trust that you can find the cards for yourselves? Only buy five packs at most, alright?" With that I went off to find food that we actually knew how to prepare.

After I picked out the food I decided to look around the rest of the store because I knew we would be stuck their for a while because of Cindys obsession with Walmart. I made my way to the video games and looked at what was there. When I didn't see what I wanted I turned to find a store worker person who could help me find it. What I found wasn't such a person, it was Sesshomaru.

"What are you looking for?" he asked monotonously.

"A video game called Bully, but I don't see it." I replied happily.

"Maybe they don't have it," he said in return.

"But, doesn't Walmart have everything?" I asked with sparkles in my eyes.

Sesshomaru smirked on the inside and said, "No," watching with hidden amusement as the sparkles left my eyes leaving behind blank shock and heartbreak.

"NOOO!" I screamed in anguish, "I WANT THAT GAAAME!"

Sesshomaru, a little creeped out by my outburst, said, "There's always other stores."

Cindy popped up from behind Sesshomaru with tears in her eyes, "But they're not Walmart!" she whined.

"Walmart is the best!" Jay added.

Suddenly our little cry fest was interrupted by crashes and screams coming from the other side of the store. Cindy popped up excitedly, "Whatwasthat!Let'sgocheckitout!" Before she even fully got her words out she had grabbed Jay and I and run off in the direction of the noise.

Once we got there she stopped dead with disappointment forcing Jay and I to ram into her back which made Cindy fall over which ended up with us in a heap on the floor. "Why did you stop!" Jay and I screamed at Cindy who just pointed at the cause of the ruckus.

"It's them," she said unhappiness clear in her voice.

We followed the direction of her finger with our eyes to understand what was wrong and what we saw was...surprising to say the least. At the center of the storm on chaos was Luffy from One Piece laughing. Most of the mess came from Zoro and Sanjis fight and since no one seemed to care to want to stop them it seemed as though the fight might have gone on for a very long time, at least until Jay got involved.

"No fighting!" she shouted at them angrily and loud enough for them to stop what they were doing in shock. The whole crew turned and stared at the little girl who seemed to not care that she was yelling at two men who could easily crush her if they wanted to, not that ever would. The most immediate reaction was from Sanji who went into pretty-female-nearby-mode.

"My apologies Miss. One as lovely as you should never be forced to see such a barbaric eyesore," Sanji swooned.

"I just don't want you to fight, what if one of you got hurt?" Jay questioned.

"Well Chopper can always fix us back up," Sanji said, trying to ease the worries from the female strangers mind.

"That's no excuse. What were you fighting about anyway?"

"Um...I think it had something to do with what juice to buy,"

"Seriously? And juice is worth starting a fist fight?"

"I guess not, but he insulted my cooking skills!" Sanji exclaimed pointing at Zoro.

"Only after you called me marimo," Zoro defended himself.

"Alright, never mind. Forget I asked," Jay said while nursing a quickly growing headache.

"Wait," I suddenly said as the whole crew began to turn back to what they had been doing.

"Yes?" asked Robin.

"Erm, I was wondering if Zoro and Sanji wouldn't mind to much to teach me some self defense sort of moves. Like if Zoro would train me in the way of the sword and Sanji could teach me his unique style of fighting and then from there I can combine the two styles in a way to make my own style. If that's alright with you of course," I finished lamely looking at the two men with hope.

"Huh, sure I can teach you how to use a katana. But you'll need to get your own as well as your own, bokken. Think you can handle that?" Zoro answered my plea.

"How could I not help a lovely maiden in distress, pleading for my assistance?" Sanji responded.

"Uh, does that mean yes?" I asked confused.

"Of course I'll train you," Sanji said.

"Yay!" I squealed, "I have two senseis now!"

"But, I'm the better one," was Zoros immediate reply.

"Ha, you wish," scoffed Sanji.

"At least she won't have to worry about me hitting on her as you're bound to do," Zoro stated confidently.

"I wouldn't do that," Sanji said while looking off the side awkwardly, "Well, not too much."

"See?" Zoro smirked smugly.

"Shaddup," Sanji angrily shouted.

"Make me," Zoro replied to which Sanjis response was to punch Zoro in the face sending the whole situation down the metaphorical drain. Cindy delved into the fight, dragging me with her, when an object, upset by the quickly growing fight, hit her head.

Luffy joined the fight saying, "That looks like fun!"

Ussop tried to hide behind Franky but unfortunately for him Franky also decided to join the fight depriving Ussop of his shield. This forced Ussop to look for another hiding spot. He chose to hide behind Jay who was looking at the large fight with disproval. Then, just as the brawl reached its climax, Sesshomaru, Itachi, Fang, and Kakashi appeared and also looked with disapproval at the fight. Sesshomaru only waited a moment before pulling Cindy and I out of the tangle of people, surprising enough people to pause the fight.

"We need to buy the food and cards. Then we leave and can continue our game of go-fish. This can be done with or without you. But since only Fang seems to understand your currency I would find it preferable if you would come, willingly," Sesshomaru monologued with Kakashi smiling in the background, Itachi blank-faced, and Fang slightly glaring, irritated because he had to wait so long just to buy some measly cards.

"Oh, oh yeah. I completely forgot about that, heh heh. My bad," I shrugged sheepishly.

"Well then, lets go!" Cindy called back since she was already racing towards the cash register.

"We ought to catch up with her," Jay said starting to run after Cindy.

I shrugged and after grabbing the overflowing cart, I quickly followed them. The go-fish quartet came after us at a much slower pace. When we all disappeared from view of the slightly bewildered Strawhats Luffy looked at his crew and announced his new decision, "I want those guys to join my crew!"

The statement made the crew groan in unison, "Not again!"

***At Home***

"So are you guys happy now that you have your cards?" Asked Jay

"Mmn," was the noncommittal answer from the group, already absorbed in their game again.

"Well then," Jay huffed before turning away, "See if I get you cards next time you need more."

The group sighed in unison before muttering thank-you in several different manners.(Thanks, thank-you, much obliged etc.) Jay considered it for a moment before offhandedly replying, "Well, that's better I suppose..." She trailed off, not looking in slightest like she was going to continue the sentence before starting up again once the guys began to continue their game, "But I know you could do better."

They stared at her for a moment before going back to their game, ignoring anything else the vertically challenged girl may threaten them with forcing her to march off in order to find her boyfriend and vent about how no one listened to her. Something Naruto tried not to mind to much because every time he "listened" to her he was heavily "rewarded."

***Scene Change to Outside Living Room Window***

***?'s Thoughts***

They think they can just get rid of me and that will be the end of it? Ha! Think again assholes! I'll be back and when I am you'll regret doing this to me! MWAHAHAHA!

**Me: Okayy! Done!**

**Naruto: Finally! When did you start this?**

**Me: *pouts* Shut up! Anyway since school is nearing it's end I'll bet you'll be expecting slightly more regular updates huh? Well, no. In fact you probably won't get another chapter until school starts up again next year, sorry. Oh, and I'm thinking about changing the placing of the story from Naruto/Maximum Ride because well, to be honest Fang isn't too much involved in the story so I should probably stick the story in a much more fitting category. If you have any suggestions please tell me! ^-^ **

**Naruto: Well then bye everybody! Have a great Summer!**

**Me: Ditto! I already have a couple ideas for the next chapter so I'll probably write it over the summer and just post it once school starts and you probably don't care so I should shut up now.**

**Nauto: You think?**

**IMPORTANT! IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE END A/N AND YOU ARE TRYING TO FOLLOW THIS STORY(for some reason) YOU MAY WANT TO KNOW THE ABOVE INFO.**


End file.
